A vida como ela é
by Bella Tayoukai
Summary: Sesshoumaru, o responsável. Inuyasha, o imaturo. Hayego, a caçula. Situações vividas por uma familia e seus amigos. SessxRin, InuxKag e MirxSango. Presente Pri Hiatus.


**Desclaimer: **_Inuyasha não me pertence. Já pedi pra Rumiko-sama me dar apenas o Sesshoumaru e a Rin, mas ela não aceitou. Droga! ù.ú_

**Nota da autora:**Este fic é dedicado a minha nee-chan-baka. Não importa o quando agente se 'tire' pelo MSN, não importa quantas vezes discutimos pelo MSN. _Pri_, amo muito você minha lindinha!

_Presente para minha nee-chan Pri._

**A vida como ela é**

**Capítulo Um: A vida do irmão mais velho**

Dayoukai Sesshoumaru era um homem de muitas responsabilidades para sua idade. Perdeu a mãe com 19 anos em um acidente com a lancha da família. O pai morreu de leucemia um ano depois. Desde então, usufrui da herança dos pais, já que era maior de idade, para pagar os estudos e bancar os dois irmãos mais novos. Na verdade, Sesshoumaru não esteve sozinho para cuidar dos caçulas, tinha a Jaken e Kaede, os empregados de mais confiança de seus falecidos pais. Eram praticamente da família. No começo foi tudo muito difícil para ele, sem seus pais, ele tinha responsabilidades incalculáveis para com a casa, tinha que calcular todos os gastos da casa e dos irmãos, não que eles tivessem que economizar nada disso, mas queria manter o controle de tudo por lá.

Agora ele tinha 25 invernos completos, estava no começo do seu último ano na faculdade de medicina. Sua vida não mudou muita coisa, só tinha mais coisas a fazer. Mais preocupações... Ah! Como ele queria que nada disso estivesse acontecendo! Queria tanto morar sozinho sem ter que ficar de olho em um garoto imaturo de 20 anos e em uma adolescente de 15 com mentalidade de uma pirralha de cinco anos! Como queria que fosse só ele!

-"_Droga"._ - praguejou mentalmente sentado no eu confortável carro na avenida principal de Tóquio que estava completamente parada.

Depois de 20 minutos de congestionamento, o rapaz chegou à tão esperada casa, mansão, como desejarem.

Um dos seguranças, ao avistar o carro preto e luxuoso do patrão, foi logo abrindo o portão e recebendo um aceno de cabeça por parte de Sesshoumaru.

Rodou a chave na grande fechadura e adentrou no grande salão. Grande mesmo, tinha uma escada realmente grande bem em frente à porta principal, no lado direito da escada, havia uma porta de madeira muito bem trabalhada que dava na biblioteca, o lugar favorito de Sesshoumaru em toda a casa. No lado esquerdo, era a sala, extremamente grande, com uma _TV _plasma enorme e sofás tentadores de tão confortável que pareciam ser.

Seguiu direto para a escada e rumou para a direita, passando por Inuyasha, seu irmão do meio.

-Ohayou, poderoso chefão. -falou travessamente o irmão do meio. Sabia que isso irritava o primogênito.

-Calado, imbecil. -Sesshoumaru respondeu friamente, mas Inuyasha simplesmente fingiu que não ouviu.

Sesshoumaru sabia que não adiantava falar com ele e pedir para que parasse com essas brincadeiras inúteis, afinal, ele era um imaturo não é?

Era melhor não perder tempo com ele.

Andou mais alguns passos e esbarrou numa menina que mal conseguia alcanças a altura do seu tórax direito. _Tampinha_.

-Itai! - a menina reclamou passando a mão na testa numa tentativa de diminuir a dor. -Doeu!

-Se olhasse pra onde anda isso não estaria roxo. -cutucou a cabeça dela. -_Hay-tampinha-chan_.

-Não sou tampinha, caramba! Você é que cresceu demais!!- rosnou.

-Seu rosnado parece mais um miado sabia?

-Pô, você é chato pacas, heim?! Que coisa! -empurrou-o, sem sucesso. Empurrou-o novamente, mas o irmão nem se movia. -Droga!

Sesshoumaru passou a mãe sobre os cabelos compridos e pretos da garota bagunçando-os.

-Pára seu chato! -bufou estapeando a mão dele e saindo de perto rapidamente. - Tonto!

Sesshoumaru abafou uma risada. Afinal, a caçula não era tão trabalhosa assim. Era divertido _brincar_ com ela.

Finalmente alcançou a maçaneta do quarto.

Finalmente sozinho. Graças a Deus!

Arremessou sua mochila para a poltrona mais próxima, arrancou as pantufas que colocou ao entrar em casa, atirou-se na cama. Foi um dia extremamente cansativo. A maldita faculdade o estava deixando maluco! Não eram só as aulas, mas seus amigos. O tarado Houshi Miroku e a maluca Kawashima Sango. Por Deus! Andar com aqueles dois era como andar com um par de palhaços. Mas... Não era isso que os tornava seus amigos? Não era a falta de noção de Miroku que o _divertia_? Não que ele o fizesse rir -ele nunca ria - mas quando ele faltava sentia-se mais entediado.

Segundos depois, Jaken veio chamá-lo para o jantar.

-Sesshoumaru-sama! Já está servido o jantar.

O jovem saiu calmamente do quarto passando por Jaken sem olhá-lo.

Chegando à sala de jantar, o rapaz escutou gargalhadas altas e agudas seguidas de "elogios" da caçula para o do irmão do meio.

-"_Nada fora do normal_" - constatou ao chegar lá.

-BAKA!! -a menina gritava

-Feiosa! -respondia o irmão inteiramente calmo

Sesshoumaru sentou e fingiu que nada estava acontecendo.

-"_Crianças..._" - pensou com um meio sorriso nos lábios.


End file.
